Eu te amei desde o começo do mundo
by Diana Prallon
Summary: E vou te amar até o fim. Draco e Ginny através do tempo - Projeto Broken Everywhere.
1. The Shaman

**The Shaman**

_(Circa 10.000 AC)_

Ele tinha olhos estranhos, e todos logo notaram isso. Não eram olhos normais, eram esquisitos e pareciam o céu antes da chuva, como no dia em que ele tinha nascido.

_Diziam que ele prendera os trovões em seus olhos_

Não se encaixava bem no grupo. Não gostava de catar comida, e não esperava os caçadores voltarem com a suas vitórias.

Saia sozinho, e ficava observando o mar e a imensidão além.

Ele era um garoto estranho. E logo ninguém o chamava pelo nome, mas apenas pelo apelido - Dragão.

Como as enormes bestas que viviam no mar que ele tanto observava e saiam nas noites de tempestade.

Mas Dragão não tinha medo nenhum da tempestade e a observava com tranqüilidade.

E quando chegou o tempo, ele foi levado para longe de todos.

Choveu por cinco dias, e ele jejuou sem reclamar. Ele passou por todas as provas sem nenhum comentário, e quando finalmente cortaram sua pele, ele sentou e explicou.

Contou aos outros como o dragão vinha até a terra disfarçado de serpente, como comia a pele que eles deixavam pra trás, e assim revivia - que era por isso que as cobras mudavam de pele e continuavam a viver enquanto homens e mulheres morriam. Mas não deveriam deixar de fazer aquilo, ou então, elas os atacariam, e seu veneno os mataria de qualquer jeito, amaldiçoando suas almas.

O menino dragão, agora rapaz, passou a colher algumas plantas e contar histórias para eles.

E um ano depois disso, adoeçeu, e todos acharam que ele iria morrer. Estava quente como o sol, e murmurava sem parar.

Mas ele levantou, no sétimo dia, como se nada tivesse acontecido, e contou para eles tudo que vira.

Todos logo notaram que ele era tocado pelos deuses - como diziam seus olhos atormentados.

Agora ele seguia os caçadores, e sua mágica trazia comida. E quando entraram em guerra, ele os protegeu com seus feitiços, e lutou com os espíritos dos guerreiros da outra tribo e venceu-os. E eles levaram a comida da outra tribo, suas armas e suas mulheres.

O rapaz dragão nunca pedira nada antes, mas ao colocar os olhos em uma das garotas da tribo, ele exigiu-a para si.

Os olhos dela não eram tocados pelos deuses, mas havia outras marcas bastante claras - inclusive a forma como ela o cumprimentou como igual.

Ela foi com ele para casa, e eles souberam que seu marido tinha sido morto na batalha. Ela odiava o rapaz-dragão, mas respeitava-o de forma relutante. E deu a ele filhos, crianças com a marca dos deuses.

Dizem que foi assim que tudo começou e a magia veio ao mundo - e que, através dos tempos, a cada reencontro, o mundo muda de lugar.


	2. Dans Kerzérho

**Dans Kerzérho**

_(circa 3.300 AC)_

Ginevra tinha dezesseis anos quando sua mãe lhe passou a coroa. Seus anos tinham passado e era a hora que uma nova rainha tomasse seu lugar, de modo que a mãe pudesse ser devidamente honrada – seria uma afronta uma mulher infértil comandar uma tribo, e isto era uma das poucas coisas que todos concordavam naquela planice, afinal, se a vida não fosse honrada e dedicada, como poderiam a Deusa dar seus frutos do solo? Voltariam a viver como caçadores, sem casa nem lei? Era um absurdo.

Ela fora a sétima filha, aquela que seu pai deixara no útero de sua mãe ao caminhar para a morte, criticado e desgraçado por não ter trazido uma nova rainha para a tribo – todos seus seis bebês eram homens. O nascimento dela tinha trazido à todos uma imensa alegria, e agora, era sua vez de tomar o lugar que era seu por direito.  
Realizaram-se jogos, competições, e todas as formas adequadas para se escolher um parceiro à altura da jovem rainha, cuja beleza era exaltada por quase todos. E, ao fim, o vencedor foi Harry, que crescera junto com Ginevra e seus irmãos, e sempre a amara independente de sua posição.

E foram grandes as festas do matrimônio, e longa a alegria do casal no ano que se seguiu, conforme ela provava a todos que era digna de sua posição, gerando um filho. No ano seguinte, outra criança veio alegrá-los – mais uma vez um menino. Começaram os murmúrios contrários, dizendo que o sangue de parentes tinha mais uma vez se provado fraco em trazer boas rainhas, e apesar de Ginevra não dar ouvidos, Lucius o fazia.

Observando que a hora de escolher um novo rei se aproximava, dedicou-se a preparar seu filho para que a escolha recaísse sobre ele. Era jovem ainda, e muito ligado ao pai, portanto, cumpriu seu dever, mesmo temendo o final daquela pequena jornada. Lucius falava sobre como seus netos herdariam o reino, sobre como poderiam crescer com aquilo, e Draco aceitava porque seu pai, afinal, deveria saber o que era melhor para ele.

E quando, finalmente, no quarto ano, nasceu a primeira filha de Ginevra, junto ao desabrochar das primeira flores de primavera, começou a pensar que, talvez, fosse se livrar das exigências do seu pai.

Mas o verão foi ruim para todos eles: os mosquitos e outros bichos traziam a doença para o meio da tribo, e ambos meninos faleceram junto a muitos outros. Ginevra chorava, e todos clamavam pelo sangue real que poderia salvar a todos da dizimação. Harry, sem temer, apenas caminhou com toda sua dignidade, em direção à morte, 3 anos antes do previsto.

A rainha isolou-se em seu luto, e logo, os velhos da tribo começaram a exaltar a importância de ter um rei sagrado novamente. Sua mãe veio a aconselhá-la a deixar de lado sua dor e pensar naquilo que era importante para todos eles – as vidas de toda tribo dependiam de sua capacidade de ser um veículo para que a Grande Mãe de Todos se manifestasse. E, ouvindo as palavras de Molly, ela assentiu, permitindo que fossem tomadas as devidas providências, ainda que sem demonstrar qualquer interesse.

Foram jogos acirrados, mas Draco tinha sido bem preparado. Não nutria qualquer amor em particular por sua rainha, mas desejava o orgulho de seu pai acima de tudo – até mesmo da sua própria vida. E, no solstício de verão, foi declarado rei de todos os gauleses da região.

Naquela noite foi preparado, untado, pintado com sangue de um novilho recém abatido, pronto para transformar-se no rei. Só faltava uma única tarefa: ser aprovado pela apática rainha. Ele aproximou-se dela em seu trono, e puxou-a para junto de si, mas a garota resistiu. Tal coisa era considerada comum e até ritualística, então não se importou, segurando-a enquanto tentava acertá-la com seus punhos pequenos e ineficientes perto do porte de seu novo marido. Perante toda a tribo, ele deitou-a sobre a pedra sagrada, e subiu sobre ela, sabendo que deveria oferecer sua vida e sua semente para a sua esposa e para a Deusa que ela representava.

Só ao terminar percebeu que ela chorava embaixo de si, toda a vontade de lutar perdida, aceitando aquilo como se não tivesse poder para impedi-lo com uma única palavra. Ele pensou em dizer algo, mas não saberia o que, e ela disfarçou suas lágrimas conforme levantava e untava-o mais uma vez, proclamando-o rei da tribo.

No entanto, Ginevra fugiu de qualquer outro contato, sem aproximar-se do marido a não ser por obrigação, e pouco depois dos murmúrios negativos começarem a respeito de como ela vinha se recusando a servir à Deusa, ficou claro para todos que a mágica de Draco funcionara bem demais logo da primeira vez.

Foi feita uma grande festa, e seu pai o congratulou por sua rapidez, e enquanto nas outras vezes Ginevra ficara mais bela e mais viçosa a cada mês que passava, desta vez parecia fraca e pálida conforme a barriga aumentava. Continuava a não falar com o marido a não ser por obrigação e ele sabia que caso pudesse, teria deitado fora o filho que concebera nela. Por sorte sua sogra fora mais esperta e vigiara atentamente os passos da filha.

Ginevra foi abençoar as fogueiras e os campos aquele ano com sua barriga já baixa com a proximidade do parto. À luz do fogo, sua palidez desaparecia, e sua beleza ficava radiante, com os cabelos flamejando. Sua voz era doce, e toda a dor desaparecera – naquela dia, pela primeira vez, Draco percebeu que poderia realmente desejá-la, quem sabe, até amá-la.

E alguns dias depois daquilo, com correrias e cochichos, ao som dos tambores e das grandes harpas, Ginevra deu a luz a seu filho. Quando o viu pela primeira vez, Draco soube que jamais sentiria tanta ternura, pois ele era perfeito em todos os seus detalhes. Soube, também, que aquele silêncio já durara demais, e na tarde seguinte, entrou nos aposentos da rainha sem ser convidado. Aquilo era terrivelmente mal-educado, no entanto, ele sabia que ela o evitaria a qualquer custo.

"Ele é perfeito" disse, e ela assentiu, sem olhar para ele. "Eu tenho medo, Ginevra."

Ela o olhou, então, confusa.

"Eu não queria ter me tornado rei, e gostaria que não ter que pensar que cada dia que passa é um dia a menos que tenho de vida. Não tenho a coragem necessária para isso. Gostaria de não pensar que machuquei a mulher que aprendi a adorar como a imagem da própria Deusa. Gostaria de não ser seu marido – pois de nada vale nós dois sofrermos desta forma, eu caminhando para a morte e você definhando em vida, quando a vida de todos depende que você floresça."

A mulher o olhou e toda a força que ela passava ao ser vista em público tinha desaparecido nas lágrimas que teimavam em tentar escorrer por seus olhos.

"Harry era bom e gentil. Era um homem honrado e sem medo, e eu me sentia que ao lado dele podia ser forte como ele era. Eu não queria que ele morresse, e implorei que ele não competisse pela honra de ser rei, mas ele me amava... E me queria. E eu achei bom, pois ao menos era um homem de confiança. Já você... Foi orgulho e foi bruto. Me machucou e deturpou um momento sagrado ao ganhar sem ter seu coração voltado para isso."

Draco pegou o pequeno menino no colo, olhando dele para a mãe com suavidade.

"Nosso filho está aqui para provar que não tive a menor intenção de violar nenhum dos mistérios. Você é sagrada para mim, e se não lutei por seu amor, certamente lutei para que o melhor fosse feito para nossa tribo. E você pode não sentir, mas seu poder não foi em nada conspurcado, você nunca esteve mais brilhante do que nas últimas benções. É seu próprio orgulho que faz de nós uma farça – e isso sim é um sacrilégio."

Ginevra o olhou com surpresa, pois ele admitira seu medo, mas mesmo assim tinha coragem o suficiente para repreendê-la e lembrá-la dos deveres que tinha aprendido antes mesmo de tornar-se uma mulher.

"Você não pertence a você mesma, como eu não pertenço à mim. Nós pertencemos ao nosso povo, e apesar de sermos quem os comanda, são eles que nos comandam. Nós não somos nada mais que seus mais brilhantes serviçais. Mas não podemos servi-lo com mentiras. Eu acredito que é para te lembrar disso que a Mãe te enviou um filho novo, tão cedo."

O homem acariciou o topo da cabeça do bebê e deu um sorriso fraco.

"Ele esta à salvo de tudo isso. Ele vai viver em paz, sem nunca saber o que é caminhar para a morte a cada amanhecer."

"Esse é o _seu_ dever."

"E o _seu_ dever é ser uma mãe para todos nós. O seu dever é ser minha esposa, não apenas fazer de conta que o é. O seu dever é me preparar durante essa caminhada. Você tem idéia do quão difícil é fazer isso sozinho?"

"Eu também estou sempre sozinha, Draco" ela falou, e a voz era cansada. "E meus deveres são pesados demais e parecem me esmagar mais a cada dia."

"E é por isso que você deve manter-se casada, para ter com quem dividir todas as coisas. Você é minha rainha, e sempre será, Ginevra. Mas me permita ser o rei desta gente e desta casa, para que meu sacrifício não seja vazio."

Os dois se encararam longamente, ambos tão jovens e com tantas responsabilidades, na intensidade daquele olhar o véu entre os mundos se esgarçou, e eles puderam se reconhecer.

E ele a amou, e ela o odiou, e ambos souberam que nunca mais poderiam esquecer-se que faziam parte um do outro como a semente do fruto, e o fruto da árvore, e a árvore da terra.

"Draco..." ela sussurrou, os olhos brilhando.

"Ginevra..." ele respondeu, em um arrebatamento maior que a vida.

E ambos encontraram-se em um beijo desesperado e lágrimas derramadas, pois sabiam que mais uma vez o destino não vinha em seu favor. Como a areia correndo dentro de uma ampulheta, cada vez mais rápido, passaram a aproveitar cada momento juntos, cada mínimo segundo que tinham, sem jamais se separar.

Só que o tempo é inclemente e não se importa absolutamente com corações e almas partidas, e seis anos se passaram como em um piscar de olhos. A noite mais escura se aproximava, e os olhos de Ginevra começavam a perder o brilho que tinham exibido nos anos anteriores, perdendo-se no desespero por antecipação. A vida de uma rainha era cruel, um por um enterrar seus maridos, e continuar, sozinha, eterna como o sol, aquecendo e protegendo toda a tribo.

Draco deu-lhe um último beijo antes que a procissão o levasse, e o ritual exigia que Ginevra permanecesse escondida em sua casa, como o sol esconde-se antes da lua chegar. Os sacerdotes levaram o homem preso por um cabresto, e o sacrificaram como um touro, partindo seu pescoço, antes de retirarem seus testículos que seriam plantados na terra para garantir a fertilidade. E seu corpo, ainda abençoado na morte, foi queimado em uma fogueira com todas as árvores sagradas.

A manhã nasceu para descobrir que Ginevra também desaparecera. Molly chorou, e Lucius lamentou a perda do que lutara para construir. Uma de suas irmãs mais jovens foi escolhida para reinar quando ficou claro que ela desaparecera.

Mas não se pode substituir uma rainha desta forma, pois ela mantém seu poder mesmo à distância. E em sua ira e sua dor, ela se embrenhara na floresta, maldizendo todos os costumes e deveres, e chamando não a Deusa Mãe, mas a Guerreira Negra para vir ao seu encontro. Chamou não as chuvas da fertilidade, mas aquelas capazes de arrasar plantações e destruir casas. Chamou não a luz do dia, mas relâmpagos terríveis que incendiavam tudo à sua volta. Chamou por todos os demônios para punir os homens e mulheres que a tinham posto em tamanha dor.

E onde houvera uma vila próspera, sobrou apenas chamuscos e terras afogadas em água, pelo poder da Mãe Negra que come seus filhotes. E, junto a eles, Ginevra deixou-se morrer nas águas revoltas do mar, sem temer o pagamento que inevitavelmente viria. Seria outra vida para viver, e ela não se preocuparia agora.

Mas as tribos em volta viram todo aquele horror e aprenderam a temer o outro lado da Mãe.

E aquilo mudou tudo para sempre.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Kerzérho é um monumento megalitico no nordeste da França.


	3. Hierodula

**Nota inicial: ** OMG, Diana, você publicou a mesma coisa duas vezes! Não, na verdade, eu adicionei um capítulo novo como segundo, então, dá uma olhada no capítulo de trás. :)

**Hierodula**

_(Circa 2.270 AC)_

Ele parou, tenso, na frente das escadas do templo. Ele tinha uma vida, e tinha tido mulheres, mas aquilo era algo diferente. Aquilo era um _mistério_ e as escadas estavam ali para lembrá-lo disso. Só templos tinham escadas, e aquele tinha muitas, levando até o salão onde as Sacerdotisas se encontravam, prontas para atendê-lo.

Era chegada a hora. Com o casamento se aproximando, ele deveria procurar as benção de Isthar, para que através dele, seu casamento fosse abençoado. Mais uma noite e seria um homem casado, e no entanto, tudo aquilo parecia muito distante agora, pois o medo e a ansiedade estavam completamente voltados para aquele lugar. Aquelas mulheres, misteriosas, sagradas, e ao mesmo tempo, tão profundamente mulheres.

Ele subiu vagarosamente, querendo adiar o momento, ao mesmo tempo em que mal podia esperar para entender aquele novo segredo. E quando passou do pórtico para a imensidão fresca do templo da Deusa, sentiu um arrepio subir por sua espinha. O sacerdote responsável o atendeu, e o levou para um dos muitos aposentos do lugar.

Alguém tocava uma música suave e ele não conseguia ver quem era, pois tudo que via era a jovem sacerdotisa à sua frente. Ela dançava, os véus semi-transparentes balançando junto com seu corpo e seus braços, em um movimento tão suave e tão sensual que parecia quase impossível de ser humano.

Não era humano. A deusa estava ali, diante dele, com um sorriso travesso e os cabelos vermelhos como fogo brilhando conforme dançava. Seus olhos castanhos o chamavam como nada jamais havia chamado-o, e, antes que pudesse perceber, estava prostado em adoração.

Mas ela não parou a dança, embora se aproximasse dele, os pés leves e delicados tocando o chão, os cordões que faziam sua saia tilintando junto com a música. Ele a olhava, embevecido, sabendo que apenas os deuses poderiam ter criado tamanha perfeição, e por isso mesmo, a mantinham em seu serviço.

A sacerdotisa esticou a mão na direção dele, convidando-o a aproximar-se, ajudando-o a levantar-se e, finalmente, guiando-o através da dança até a parte mais interna do cômodo.

O leito tinha lençóis como ele jamais vira antes, apesar de todo seu dinheiro, e o dossel era trabalhado com todos os simbolos da deusa. Véus como os da sacerdotisa pendiam cobrindo parcialmente a cama, e conforme ela prendia os seus junto com estes, ele pode ver seus seios nús destacando-se do vermelho do ambiente em sua brancura leitosa.

A garota sentou-se sobre suas pernas, os joelhos dobrados, e ele a imitou. Ela ainda sorria, e tocou seu rosto de leve antes de levar a mão dele até seu seio.

"Que eles te tragam alimento e prosperidade" ela falou, guiando-o para tocar um e depois o outro.

"Todas as bençãos vem da Senhora" respondeu, firme.

Ela colocou a mão dele primeiro sobre uma de suas pernas e depois a outra.

"Que elas te tragam firmeza e segurança."

"Todas as benção vem da Senhora" ele repetiu.

A jovem abriu levemente as pernas, deixando-o ver por baixo de sua saia, enquanto guiava a mão dele ali.

"Que você seja fértil e potente".

"Que a Senhora me permita que sim" ele respondeu, finalmente, e ela sorriu.

"Vem"

A voz dela era tão suave quanto tinham sido seus passos, e Draco inclinou-se na direção dela, sedento como se tivesse andado por todo um dia - por toda uma vida - e ela beijou-o nos lábios de uma forma que ele nunca sequer soubera que existia. Ela misturava-se nele, lingua e lábios, pernas e braços, abrindo-se para ele.

E mesmo que a própria Isthar tivesse aparecido ali para clamar por seu amor, ele teria recusado pelos braços macios de sua sacerdotisa, pelos seios sedosos no passava seu rosto, pelo pescoço fino que cheirava à flores, pelas pernas firmes que puxavam-o para dentro dela.

Era, realmente, um mistério. Ele movia-se sem saber porque, e a beijava sem perceber, e adorava-a com cada pedaço de seu corpo. Ele ofegava e puxava-a mais para perto, com todas as suas forças, pois nenhuma distância seria aceitável. Ele queria que seu corpo se dissolvesse, misturando-se com o dela perpetuamente. Os olhos dela brilhavam, e um sorriso não saia de seu rosto, e ele não queria mais viver se não fosse exatamente como naquele momento.

Então, por mais que ele tentasse lutar contra, por mais que ele quisesse fazer daquele momento eterno, seus ouvidos se abriram para cada tom nos gemidos dela; seu nariz percebeu cada nuance em seu perfume, o cheio de sua pele, o cheiro do suor e do prazer; sua boca sentiu o gosto salgado em sua pele, seus olhos a viam brilhar em uma miriade de matizes coloridas, e sentia o corpo dela por todo o seu - e aquilo foi demais para seu controle. Derramando-se em sons, cheiros, toques, gostos, e lágrimas, ele soube que estava acabado.

Não saiu de cima dela, ofegante, e ela acariciou seus cabelos de leve.

Como poderia querer qualquer outra mulher depois daquilo?

"Qual é seu nome?" perguntou, querendo agarrar-se em qualquer coisa que não no fato que deveria ir embora em breve.

"Ginny" ela falou, suavemente. "Você é Draco, não é?"

Ele confirmou com a garganta, e ela respirou fundo.

"Você faz isso toda hora, não faz?" ele perguntou, erguendo-se, e ela acenou com a cabeça. "Logo vai esquecer de mim."

A sacerdotisa fechou os olhos, firmando-se, antes de responder.

"Não, não irei... Draco. Hoje foi... Você foi... Mais do que o comum. Foi verdadeiramente mágico, a essência do Mistério que proclamamos... Além das minhas palavras."

Ele a olhou, enlouquecido de paixão por um momento.

"Fuja comigo. Deixe o templo. Você mesmo disse, foi _mais_ que o comum, pois foi _certo_. Fomos feitos para ficar juntos e..."

Mas ela balançava a cabeça negativamente.

"Eu nunca vou te esquecer, Draco" ela cobriu o rosto dele com a palma da mão. "E, mesmo que tenhamos sido feitos um para o outro, demos um dever a cumprir."

"O dever. Sempre o dever."

Ela o olhou, magoada.

"Se o fizermos agora, teremos outra chance, depois, para nós dois. Um dia."

Ele a olhou, irritado, mas pode ver o semblante sério dela.

"Eras irão passar, e vidas irão passar, mas nunca estaremos distantes. E, um dia, finalmente, vamos ter nossa chance."

"Eu não quero passar vidas sem você" ele falou, e ela o abraçou fortemente.

"Eu não quero passar um dia sequer sem você. Mas é preciso."

Ele a olhou, querendo consolo, mas sabia que ela dizia a verdade.

"Quando? Onde? Como eu saberei...?"

"Eu vou sempre te encontrar" ela respondeu, beijando-o. "Sempre. Não sei quando, ou onde, mas sei que o que nós somos não pode ser sempre negado. Eu estarei com você a cada novo despertar."

Ele a beijou de novo, e tomou-a para si novamente - não o devoto e a sacerdotisa, mas o homem e a mulher que sabiam que se amariam por vidas sem fim. E, ao fim, sussurraram promessas através das existências, e Draco adormeceu com Ginny em seus braços.

Mas, naquele despertar, não a encontrou.

Aquele era seu Me.¹

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**¹ "Me" é o equivalente sumério-babilonico para "Tao", "Dharma", "Maat", etc. Ele significa seus deveres, seu destino, sua obrigação nesta vida. Hoje em dia, a região onde ficavam as cidades-estado sumério-babilônicas é chamada de Iraque, e tem algumas das primeiras cidades do mundo.


	4. Gaiola de Ouro

**Gaiola de Ouro**

_(Circa 1.180 AC)_

Tinha sido uma guerra longa, uma guerra árdua, uma guerra sangrenta.

Mas, no final, tinham perdido. E a cidade ainda estava em chamas enquanto ela observava pela pequena janela do navio.

Aqueles malditos gregos, sem respeito pela ordem ou pela lei, que queriam tudo para si.

E ela, que havia sido uma princesa da Casa Real de Tróia, agora era apenas mais um troféu.

Ainda estava belamente vestida, seus cabelos ruivos presos em cachos, ainda tinha uma serva, mas não era mais livre.

Aquele era um mundo de homens, e nenhuma mulher poderia ser livre para fazer o que bem quisesse, Helena era prova disso, arrastada de volta como uma cadela que foge no cio.

Ginny era nova demais para lembrar-se bem de um tempo onde não havia guerra. Era algo que pertencia a sua infância, e tornara-se mulher vendo seus antigos amigos, seus irmãos e primos morrerem em um campo de batalha porque um homem achava que seu orgulho era mais importante que a vida de centenas de pessoas.

O jovem comandante bateu na porta antes de entrar, uma delicadeza desnecessária, pois a verdade é que ela jamais poderia dizer a ele que não podia chegar.

"Está bem, senhora? Está precisando de alguma coisa? Há algo que possamos fazer?"

Mas Ginny nem mesmo olhou antes de responder.

"Se não pode me devolver minha casa, não há nada que possa fazer por mim."

Sabia que estava sendo orgulhosa, e que esse era uma característica que eles não aprovavam em mulheres - o orgulho era direito dos homens, e eles o guardavam para si com todo o ciúme - aliás, como faziam com tudo que achavam poder ter.

O rapaz foi embora, e ela continuou olhando a cidade queimando, o lar perdido, uma história mudada.

Não havia nada que pudesse querer, ou assim pensou.

Demorou algum tempo para que finalmente chegassem nas terras que aqueles homens tinham conquistado. A obrigaram a se vestir meticulosamente, e a fizeram desfilar como mais um dos tesouros roubados, e a cidade celebrou sua humilhação como se fosse devida. Naquela mesma noite, Menelau casou-a com seu sobrinho, Harry, sem sequer uma palavra, como se ela fosse uma coisa a ser dada a outro.

E Harry a adorou imediatamente, pois Ginny era bela, mas ela era indiferente à ele como fora a tudo mais.

Sentava-se com as mulheres, e fiava pois suas mãos precisavam de algo para fazer, mas seus olhos estavam perdidos e vazios - como os de Helena. Ao menos a rainha tinha o consolo na presença dos filhos agora crescidos, e ela não tinha nada, ou ninguém. Haviam jóias, roupas, fitas, coisas que aqueles homens tolos achavam que eram tudo que uma mulher poderia querer. Mas nada, nada que desse sentido a sua vida.

O comandante que supervisionara o seu navio estava sempre por perto, se garantindo sua segurança daqueles que queriam seu sangue derramado junto ao de sua família ou se garantindo a segurança deles para que ela não fugisse, não sabia dizer.

E ele a olhava, o tempo inteiro, mas ela jamais sequer vira seu rosto. Já tinha que olhar para Harry, e isso deveria ser o suficiente.

Um dia foi como se acordasse. Sua mente estava funcionando velozmente, e rapidamente descobriu uma brecha e aproveitou-a.

Corria para a liberdade.

Mas os olhos dele, que nunca a deixavam, a viram, e ele a impediu.

"Senhora. Sei que está infeliz, sei que perdeu tudo, mas não posso deixá-la escapar."

"Você diz que sabe, mas não faz idéia" ela falou, encarando-o pela primeira vez. Era um homem bonito, quase tão bonito quanto o próprio Enéias, e suas imperfeições caiam bem em seu rosto. "O senhor alguma vez já perdeu tudo? Mas é claro que não, é um _vencedor_."

O jovem balançou a cabeça negativamente, mas segurava-a apenas de leve.

"Por favor, não faça isso. Pense bem, quantas pessoas aqui tem seus cabelos? Como iria se esconder? E não é seguro para uma moça como a senhora sair por ai sozinha."

"Eu prefiro correr o risco, mas você já me segurou, não é? Eu nunca mais estarei livre, e vou morrer, como um pássaro preso, pelo orgulho de um homem que não conseguiu manter a própria esposa por amor e teve que reconquistá-la no sangue dos outros."

Ele abaixou os olhos, e ela pela primeira vez percebeu que homens naquele país também poderiam ser vulneráveis, por mais que o escondessem.

"Ginny" ele falou, dando-se liberdades que ela nunca dera. "Se eu achasse que sobreviveria, eu te deixaria ir, mas só a vai encontrar a morte se tentar fugir."

"Talvez eu esteja procurando-a", disse, com a voz opaca.

"Eu não suportaria" ele disse, a voz baixa.

Ela o olhou com mais atenção, percebendo coisas que jamais antes poderia ter visto.

"Eu abomino o que foi feito com você, eu abomino homens que precisam se impor a mulheres à força, e eu abomino essa necessidade de guerra, mas também cresci nas planícies em volta de Tróia, vendo meus amigos e meus parentes morrerem na mão dos seus." Ele respirou fundo, como se soubesse que era preciso de toda sua coragem para admitir o que diria a seguir. "Nós crescemos no mesmo lugar, e no final, você foi _tão_ mais corajosa, sofrendo tudo sem uma lágrima ou um suspiro. Você não deixou seu espírito ser violado junto com seu corpo... Eu me transformei em um guerreiro mesmo odiando lutar. Eu sou um covarde, e você... Me fascina por ser uma guerreira. E eu não suportaria se toda essa coragem fosse desperdiçada em uma fuga sem esperança."

Os dois se olharam longamente, e pela primeira vez desde que a cidade caíra, ela sentiu alguma espécie de ternura por alguém.

"Obrigada..."

"Draco"

"Obrigada, Draco." Ela falou, tentando ser gentil. "Mas no fundo, você é igual aos outros, e quer me manter presa e segura mesmo que isso signifique minha morte. Você tem razão, é um covarde, mas _eu não sou_, e prefiro morrer tentando do que definhar aos poucos."

Ele a soltou, acenando com a cabeça.

"Eu sou realmente um covarde" ele disse, e ela sorriu, triste.

"Até um dia, Draco" falou, e beijou-o levemente no rosto.

E, com isso, ela desapareceu, os cabelos cobertos pelas ruas de Esparta, fugindo em direção à um mundo que não existia mais.

Ao menos, estava livre.

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **Ai, gente, me desculpe, esqueci de colocar a data quando atualizei ontem. Eu estou usando essa data baseada na vertente história que levanta a possibilidade seja a que a guerra que distruiu tróia tenha sido na VII cidade de tróia; os personagens da Illíada são apenas para dar um ar mais interessante, já que sobre a guerra factual não existe muitas coisas.


	5. Guru Vandana

**Guru Vandana**

_(circa 900 A.C.)_

Tinha sido uma bela mulher, e apenas assim a chamavam: Bella. Os anos que passaram tinham tirado um pouco de seu brilho, mas o costume nunca se perdera. No entanto, aqueles que a conheciam melhor sabia que mais do que bela, ela era orgulhosa.

E o maior orgulho de Bella era, claro, seus filhos. Tivera três meninos, mas a vida dos homens é curta e cheia de imprevistos, quem um dia tem um filho homem, pode logo ter um filho morto; portanto, dedicava maior orgulho ainda a suas filhas.

Tivera, também, três meninas, e todas tinham herdado algo de sua beleza. As duas mais velhas pareciam tão delicadas quanto flores, mas tinham a alma de ferro. Enquanto a mais jovem, tinha multiplicado a beleza da mãe, sem herdar sua força imensa.

Bella adorava a todas, pois são as filhas que trazem riqueza nos anos finais; enquanto os filhos repartem tudo aquilo que alguém é capaz de juntar. E, também, porque a beleza das mulheres é capaz de enfeitiçar os homens, e levá-los a cometer loucuras por amor a um belo rosto, como ela vira a vida inteira. Cabeças reviradas por paixão podem ser facilmente usadas para um propósito ou outro.

Enquanto permitia que suas filhas mais velhas crescessem em sabedoria e astúcia, manteve a mais jovem na ignorância sobre tais coisas. Oras, seria a menor que a herdaria quando se tornasse viúva, e não tinha interesse algum em perder seu poder. Enquanto pudesse controlar a menina, poderia controlar o reino de seu marido, e tal idéia a fazia pensar que a velhice não seria assim tão má.

Ginevra, a mais jovem, cresceu em beleza e sem saber como tornar-se rainha. E embora conhecesse todas as formas de sedução que garantiriam uma boa linhagem, não precisou usá-las para casar-se, pois Bella encontrou para ela o marido perfeito antes mesmo que virasse mulher.

Chegado o tempo propício, a jovem foi casada. Draco era o jovem e único herdeiro de um dos mais importantes reinos, suas terras eram férteis e banhadas pelo Ganges, e Bella suspirou sabendo que tinha conseguido tudo que ambicionara na vida. E por três anos, não viu nenhuma de suas filhas.

Foi, então, que seu marido faleceu. E após esperar o tempo apropriado de luto, queixou-se a seu filho de como sentia falta de suas meninas, e que precisava visitá-las. Nenhum homem deixa de se ressentir de uma mãe controladora, portanto ele providenciou para que fosse com toda pompa, ansioso para reinar sozinho.

E ao chegar à casa da mais velha, ela percebeu como esta fazia com que as palavras que dizia no leito tornassem-se lei por todo o local, e ficou satisfeita.

Ao chegar à casa da filha do meio, ela percebeu que esta sabia fazer com que seu marido acreditasse ter tido as idéias que dava a ele, e ficou ainda mais satisfeita.

Ao chegar à casa de Ginevra, percebeu que continuava uma menina jovem e sem saber exatamente o que fazer com sua posição, e de tudo, foi o que mais a deixou satisfeita.

Mas qual foi seu horror quando, naquela noite, a jovem chegou em seu quarto chorando, e contou-lhe como fora seus últimos anos.

"Draco me trata bem, e me ensina muitas coisas; sobre como reinar e sobre como pensar. Ele é um grande estudioso, e será um rei maravilhoso. Mas, mãe, meu ventre continua vazio, pois ele se recusa a me tocar. Diz que me ama como uma irmã, como companheira, mas que jurou abrir mão de todas as mulheres e de todos os prazeres mundanos. Frequentemente não come nada por dias, e quando o faz, come apenas o que não vem de animais. Pratica a ioga por horas seguidas; ás vezes clama por minha companhia, mas não permite que eu lhe fale sobre amor ou dever, e coloca entre nós uma corda que impede que eu o toque mesmo sem querer. Eu o amo desesperadamente, mas ele não quer uma rainha, e não se importa com seu trono, fala apenas de sua alma, e se proclama um seguidor de Jina."

Bella ouviu tudo aquilo com horror, pois nada poderia ser pior do que um homem que recusa sua esposa, e nada poderia ser mais contrário as leis da natureza. Mas mais do que a tristeza e a ansiedade de sua filha, foi a inutilidade de seus esforços que a fez decidir como proceder.

Não era apenas bonita, mas também conhecia muito a respeito das plantas e das coisas que poderiam fazer um homem perder seu juízo. Assim, explicou para sua filha como deveria preparar uma poção que, ao ser misturada com a bebida que seu marido tomava todas as noites antes de dormir, faria com que ele despertasse para os encantos da esposa.

E Ginevra fez exatamente como fora ensinada, e ao perceber que o marido lhe olhava de forma diferente e mais terna, logo começou a usar todos os estratagemas que aprendera para conquistar um homem. Em pouco tempo, Draco estava aos seus pés, dedicando-se vigorosamente a todos os prazeres sensuais que por tantos anos renegara. Múltiplas vezes perdeu-se em sua esposa, que encantada, soube que finalmente tinha o amor que tanto esperara, e alegrava-se com isso.

Mas a manhã sempre chega, e as loucuras da noite ficam claras ao nascer do sol. Ao encontrar-se nu e entrelaçado à Ginevra, Draco ficou transtornado. Ele gritou e chorou, mas não a ameaçou nem a culpou por coisa alguma. E saindo, ainda nu, pelo palácio, ele aclamava suas orações em um fervor demente. A culpa lhe toldava o coração, e o horror pelo que fizera, e sua esposa sentiu-se também transtornada, mas Bella segurou-a e apenas observou.

Logo todo o reino sabia da verdade sobre o casamento e o comportamento de Draco, que vagava loucamente pelas terras que seriam suas, sem comer e sem aceitar qualquer coisa que não água, orando pela salvação que maculara. Nos primeiros dias, houve uma rejeição por parte de todos em ajudá-lo: ele traíra sua família, sua casta e seu dever e seu sofrimento era merecido; mas aos poucos a compaixão se espalhou sobre todos, pois doía ver seu jovem príncipe que fora tão brilhante reduzido aquilo.

Sem saber o que fazer, o rei e a rainha consultaram Bella sobre como lidar com o problema. Estava claro para eles que seu filho perdera a cabeça, e que nada poderia fazê-lo voltar para junto de sua esposa, seus pais e seu dever. A loucura já se insinuava em seus olhos antes de partir, e os relatos dos camponeses deixava claro que ele só piorava.

Sabendo que havia apenas uma solução para aquele problema, os três concordaram com o que deveria ser feito, embora nada falassem à Ginevra sobre isso. Enquanto seu marido se perdia na loucura, ela tornava-se cada vez mais forte, como se as raízes deixadas em seu útero a fizessem tão firme quanto uma árvore. Ainda assim, era melhor que ela nada soubesse antes da hora, pois amava seu marido tão profundamente que não poderia aprovar o que aconteceria.

No dia seguinte, Bella saiu do castelo vestida em farrapos negros, e seguindo as palavras dos camponeses, encontrou Draco sentado sobre um gramado já seco, balançando-se em oração. Esperando que ele acabasse primeiro, aproximou-se, sem revelar sua identidade.

"Gostaria de um pouco de água, meu jovem?"

Ele tentou negar, mas a voz da mulher era tão fraca e alquebrada, que acreditou que ela não trazia qualquer perigo, e agia apenas por compaixão. Certamente estivera observando-o há horas, e estava quase no limite de suas forças de qualquer forma.

"Muito obrigada, minha senhora."

E, sem mais uma palavra, ele sorveu a água da pequena tigela de madeira, até o último gole. Só então, velha tornou a falar.

"Que Kali e Indra o abençoem, meu filho, e que possam perdoar por sua loucura."

"Sou um seguidor de Jina, senhora, e não me importam com o que pensam tais deuses."

"Mas deveria, meu filho, sem negar sua casa e seu dever; mas não tem problema, agora, Kali não faz distinção entre os filhos, e toma todos ao fim."

"Que demore muito ainda, pois tenho muitos pecados em minha alma que preciso reparar" ele sussurrou, sentindo sua garganta fechar-se em pesar.

"Ela nunca chegará mais rápido ou mais devagar do que o necessário", respondeu Bella, e diante dos seus olhos, o rapaz foi perdendo a cor e sufocando com a força do veneno. "Que ela possa te perdoar, criança, pois eu jamais poderei", falou, finalmente, descobrindo sua cabeça ao vê-lo morto.

E a tragédia daquela família tornou-se assunto por muitos lugares, e quando o filho que fizera em Ginevra já era homem, em uma viagem, ouviu um bardo cantar a tragédia de seus pais, e tocado pelas palavras que tanto lhe diziam respeito, tomou para si a palavra e cantou também, em oração:

_"Vai agora e aprende menino_

_Que a vida não é pro prazer_

_Aquele que quer cumprir seu destino_

_Primeiro cumpre o dever_

_Agora, choram seus pais desolados_

_Não só pelo filho, mas pela vergonha_

_Por suas ações foram desonrados_

_Que antes não viesse cegonha_

_e nenhum mantra salva a alma_

_quando ela sabe que pecou_

_Melhor ter alma nenhuma_

_Do que aquela que deus renegou"_

_

* * *

_

**Nota da Autora:** Os seguidores de Jana, ou Janaísmo, são uma antiqüíssima religião da Índia, que tem por milênios convivido em harmonia com o Hinduísmo, uma influenciando à outra. Ela surgiu por volta de 900 AC, segundo os registros, e até hoje é praticada por uma minoria. A maior parte de suas práticas é de imensa austeridade, e sua importância para a filosofia e moral indianas é de extrema importância, além de ser a origem da tradição vegetarianista.


	6. La Cantiga Del Corro De Amor

**La Cantiga Del Corro De Amor**

Uma das maiores belezas do mundo é que ele caminha circularmente: tudo que vai embora, volta para nós em algum momento. Aquele era o principio que guiava a vida da pequena Ginny, assim como de todos em volta dela. Nascida em uma família de druidas, dificilmente poderia ter chegado sequer ao quinto aniversário antes de saber sobre essas coisas. Seu avô vinha cantar sobre as antigas histórias, o que era sempre bem vindo para quebrar a monotonia na qual viviam.

Porque suas vidas também eram tão rotineiras quanto um círculo, sem grandes novidades. Eles plantavam e colhiam, sempre nas mesmas épocas. Eles contavam o tempo pelos movimentos das estrelas e pelas fases da lua, sabendo quando nasceria o próximo bezerro e quando seria a melhor época para retirar as últimas maçãs das árvores. Nunca mudava, sua vida era fácil e previsível.

E um tanto chata.

Claro, eventualmente surgiam questões mais interessantes, como a disputa de território entre outros fazendeiros, a disputa dos melhores potros de uma cruza de cavalos de diferentes donos, e todas as outras questões legais nas quais o seu pai, como um druida, era consultado. Ele, afinal, sabia de cabeça toda a lei, e conhecia toda a extensão de terras entre Rhodi e Neri, entre Neri e Asta, ente Asta e Nova Cartago.

Mesmo isso não era o suficiente para sua mente inquisitiva, seus olhos curiosos e sua cabeça cheia de perguntas. Parecia a garota que havia muito mais para saber e comentar do que o pouco que permitia entreouvir, e às vezes quando estava sozinha, coisas estranhas aconteciam. O vento nas árvores transformava-se em um sussurro, contando-lhe coisas sobre o passado e o futuro; as águas do lago viravam um espelho, e mostravam-lhe como fazer tantas coisas. Segredos que mal podia dividir sem que alguém a repreendesse.

Ginny tinha um sonho.

Não daqueles que se tem a noite, mas uma esperança. Sabia que não era provável, que era valiosa demais como única filha para não ser usada em uma aliança de casamento interessante, mas não a impedia de sonhar.

Sonhava com uma casa entre a floresta e o lago, solitária e perdida, onde aprenderia mais sobre as coisas que lhe escondiam. Uma casa onde mulheres reunidas poderiam estudar sobre os deuses e encantamentos, sobre as estrelas e os fluxos do universo que se repetiam nelas.

Os mistérios que se insinuavam em sua mente.

Tudo tinha piorado desde que seu irmão casara. Sua cunhada tinha poucos atrativos segundo os padrões comuns, mas era mais inteligente que a maior parte dos homens. Ela estudara, um dia, sobre as plantas e as doenças, sobre as curas e os animais, e podia consertar um guerreiro ferido tão bem quanto um druida.

A garota invejava os conhecimentos de Hermione e desejava tê-los para si. Ela viera de uma das cidades dos Helenos, mas pouco falava sobre o local. Amava o marido e ajudava em todas as coisas, mas recusava-se a ensinar Ginny para que não irritasse seus sogros que jamais aprovariam aquilo.

Ginny era um vestido de noiva sendo bordado aos poucos.

Não que fosse contrária ao casamento, longe disso. Adoraria ter sua casa, seus filhos, e também pensava muito nisto; mas sentia que deveria haver mais no mundo. E conforme os anos foram passando, mais e mais ela se interessava por estas 'outras coisas' que pareciam entrar e sair de foco dependendo da lua.

E quando ninguém estava vendo, ela fugia de casa durante a noite, para ouvir os sons escondidos pela escuridão, olhar o céu e tentar discernir seu significado. Na verdade, seu pai sabia daquelas escapadas, mas amava-a tanto que não ousava reprimi-la. Sabia que sua filha gostaria de saber mais, e se tivesse outras, deixá-la-ia seguir sua vocação.

Mas esta era sua única jóia.

Os anos foram passando, e Ginny foi crescendo e tornando-se cada vez mais interessada em conhecer mais da vida do pouco que via naquela casa. Cada vez esperava mais pelas feiras que marcavam os pontos importantes do ano e pelos rituais que sempre as acompanhavam. Seus olhos prendiam-se naqueles que previam o futuro e oficiavam sacrifícios com adoração.

E foi em um destes festivais que ela o encontrou pela primeira vez. Ele tinha cabelos claros como a maior parte dos celtas, mas havia algo em seu rosto que se distinguia no meio dos outros. Era magro demais, fraco demais, pouco parecido com os guerreiros que protegiam a Ibéria. Seus olhos não brilhavam em direção aos sacerdotes.

Ele olhava para ela.

Pela primeira vez Ginny notou que tinha crescido, e que até poderia ser considerada bonita. Tinha cabelos longos e soltos, contrastando com suas vestes de um amarelo forte, com as quais chamava o sol que se escondera por tanto tempo para voltar por meio deles.

Os olhos dele exploravam-na de forma que nunca antes percebera, como se visse não apenas o seu rosto e seus olhos, mas toda sua alma junto com isto. Ao olhar pare ele, Ginny sentia-se ao mesmo tempo estranhamente desnuda e completamente confortável.

Como se o reencontrasse após mais um giro da roda.

Não se falaram na longa noite escura, durante a qual todos contavam histórias e cantavam músicas, esperando o momento que a tocha seria trazida do alto do lugar sagrado e o fogo novo acenderia a fogueira e iluminaria todos, afastando o frio que teimava em penetrar por dentro de suas roupas.

Ela ouviu quando ele cantou, e seu sotaque deixava claro que ele viera de alguma cidade colonial. Uma música mais delicada do que as que costumavam usar, um domínio intenso da voz, que fazia com que ela se sentisse aquecida por dentro enquanto ele cantava sobre o herói que vagava chorando pela perda do amor da deusa que o deixara.

A música na voz dele tocava dentro de sua alma.

Saiu daquele festival imensamente perturbada. Não conseguia pensar nem mais nos mistérios nem em sua vida futura, só se perguntar se o veria novamente. Sua intuição dizia que sim, mas sua cabeça duvidava; ele nunca tinha aparecido antes, porque deveria achar que voltaria?E porque ser tão tola ao ponto de se importar?

Mas sabia, também, que ele despertara sua feminilidade, e nunca mais poderia voltar a sentir-se tão criança quanto fora antes de ser tocada por seu olhar. Agora, fugia durante a noite para olhar as estrelas e contar as semanas até a festa do leite e quem sabe – quem sabe – vê-lo novamente.

A esperança a fez florescer.

Naquela festa ela foi chamada para representar a donzela, e em sua cabeça foi posta uma coroa de velas, todas acesas. Ginny mal podia enxergar, mas com algum sentido extra sabia que ele estava entre a multidão reunida. Muitos falaram sobre sua beleza desta vez, mas não se importava.

Vestida de branco e coroada de luzes, ela caminhou até ele, e levantou as mãos no gesto comum de benção.

"Só mesmo os deuses poderiam me dar benção maior do que vê-la de novo" ele sussurrou, e ela sentiu sua pele arrepiar. Os olhos dele eram a única coisa visível na claridade intensa, e ela soube que tinha sido um do outro desde o começo do mundo – e o seriam até o fim.

Mas quando a coroa foi apagada, ele não estava mais lá.

Não precisou, desta vez, contar nas estrelas e na lua o fluxo do tempo. Todo seu corpo clamava e implorava pela festa das fogueiras, quando todo o país se iluminaria, e de cada topo de montanha poder-se-ia ver a próxima fogueira de benção, até o fim do mundo.

Ela sabia que seria seu primeiro festival de verdade, e implorava para que não demorasse, embora o tempo não passasse nem mais rápido nem mais devagar por conta de suas súplicas – seguia como sempre.

Quando as fogueiras se acenderam, seu coração chegou a crepitar.

Depois, ao tentar lembrar do que pensara, sabia que não poderia explicar. Seus pés andaram para longe, para o meio do bosque sagrado, seu corpo desesperadamente atraído pelos ruídos misteriosos dos homens e mulheres que faziam amor entre as árvores.

Não se importou se a procurariam, e nem se perguntou sobre os riscos, apenas embrenhou-se pela mata, sem poder ver nenhum dos casais, mas ouvindo-os e sentido-os em sua pele, em um grito silencioso de desespero para que fizesse o mesmo.

Não ficou surpresa ao encontrar o rapaz na sua volta.

Se falaram, ela não poderia se lembrar. Talvez o tivessem feito sem usar palavras, pois certamente os olhares eram intensos o suficiente para isso. Eles apenas caminharam um na direção do outro até encontrarem-se, no meio das árvores que erguiam-se até esconder o céu estrelado.

E foi o bosque sagrado quem assistiu, escondeu e aprovou a união de ambos, suas vozes se misturando a centenas de outras, todas no mesmo ato de adoração. Não havia mais consciência, não havia mais Ginny, só havia aquela maravilhosa perdição nos braços de outrem.

Ele sussurrou seu nome, e ela o gravou no coração: Draco.

As manhãs sempre acabam com os transes provocados pelas fogueiras, e antes do sol nascer, já estava dentro de sua tenda, onde deveria estar. E embora pudesse esperar pelo próximo encontro, já não tinha certeza de que ele viria; talvez carregasse em si mesma o propósito daquela vida.

E, sem dúvidas, antes que a colheita chegasse, ficou claro para todos que a mágica fértil tinha funcionado muito bem com ela. Outros, talvez, tivessem ficado irados com tal ousadia da menina, mas seu pai aceitou alegremente, lembrando que todos os filhos da fogueira eram filhos do Deus Cornudo, e portanto, uma dádiva.

E a roda girou, trazendo um bebê para seus braços.

Sua mãe, no entanto, não estava tão satisfeita e convenceu seu pai a casá-la logo antes que tornasse a arranjar um filho nas fogueiras. Ginny resignou-se, sabendo que seus sonhos românticos tinham acabado, e esperando pelo melhor. E enquanto entregava seu filho para uma ama de leite, alegrou-se que ele ao menos estaria vivo.

Foi na ocasião do festival seguinte que seu noivado foi anunciado, para a alegria de todos que participavam. Sua mãe a vestiu com esmero, e aconselhou-a a ficar quieta, e conforme era levada para o homem vestido como um jovem druida, com a cabeça tonsurada, seu coração batia com força pedindo-a para fugir ou lutar, embora soubesse que o melhor que podia esperar era um marido tolerante.

O jovem virou-se, e ela ficou sem ar.

Draco.

Seriam felizes para sempre, ao menos desta vez, até que a roda voltasse a girar.


	7. O Pranto de Ísis

**O Pranto de Ísis**

Era quente. Muito quente e cheia de um sol escaldante que parecia queimar a pele. Era bela, brilhante, pronunciadamente _grega_. Alexandria era realmente a jóia do Império Macedônico. Não haviam ruínas ou desordem, toda a cidade parecia estar eternamente sob um olhar crítico e organizado.

Era bela, que seja dito. A areia era brilhante e as águas azuladas não pareciam tocadas pelos sujos navios que trafegam no Egeu. O anfiteatro era belamente construído, com capacidade para toda a população – ao menos toda a população que teria algum interesse em usufruir das artes que ali seriam apresentadas.

O palácio mostrava alguns sinais de que duas gerações tinham se passado desde que a cidade fora construída, mas ainda possuía majestade de sobra. E, ainda melhor, dele andava-se tanto para chegar ao ginásio quanto para chegar-se a biblioteca, em uma proporção pitagórica que servia ao propósito de lembrar aqueles que governavam de que não se podia colocar o exercício da mente acima do exercício do corpo, ou vice-versa.

Ao mesmo tempo, era uma cidade claramente egípcia. Desde que chegara, há apenas alguns dias, já tomara conhecimento de três templos diferentes dedicados à Ísis – um dentro e dois logo fora da cidade, mais um templo dedicado a Serápis, e apenas um templo dedicado ao grande Cronus, pai de Zeus. Não que importasse a quem eram dedicados os prédios cuidadosamente trabalhados pela mão humana, ou os nomes que davam a eles, não deixavam de ser apenas reflexos imperfeitos de ideias que jamais seriam propriamente reproduzidas neste mundo grosseiro.

Admitia a beleza das formas, mas não esquecia-se nem por um instante de tudo que aprendera; de que este mundo é para sempre imperfeito e que nem o maior dos artistas poderia mudar isso, sendo talvez um perigo capaz de enlouquecer um homem, tentar reproduzir aquilo que sua mente mostrava mas suas mãos jamais seriam capazes de fazer.

Mas não fora a beleza que o levara até ali, não precisaria cruzar o mar quando sua terra era tão cheia de beleza quanto esta. Não precisaria invejar Alexandria quando se tinha Atenas – igualmente cheia de belas formas e boas mentes. Eram os negócios, os mesquinhos negócios, que o levavam até ali. Era sempre importante manter boas relações com seus parceiros quando se compra e vende, e regularmente teria que voltar, agora que herdara os negócios da família.

Draco era astuto e bom em negociar, tinha paciência com todos os jantares, apresentações e reuniões que eram parte essencial da vida de alguém que trabalha entre a política e o comércio. Era firme e forte em suas convicções, não negava o nome que recebera, e aceitava bem as piadas a respeito de ser um ditador, ainda que capaz de convencer pela força de sua palavra ao invés de pela força de seu braço.

Foi em uma destas reuniões que a viu a primeira vez. Haviam sempre mulheres, quase sempre esposas de alguém que faziam as vezes de anfitriãs antes de retirarem-se, mas sendo uma festa ao invés de algum tipo de reunião formal, muitas estavam espalhadas pelo jardim.

Não era como as outras. Olhava para todos com um ar de quem sabe mais do que diz, e tinha um meio sorriso tão sarcástico quanto o dele quando fechava uma transação. Não parecia estar acompanhada de homem algum, e embora sempre pudesse se encontrar mulheres desacompanhadas para servir como alívio de certas necessidades, soube imediatamente que não era uma delas. Havia algo em sua postura, sua graça, que iam muito além da vulgaridade comum das prostitutas, muito superior a frivolidade tola das mulheres. Tinha tamanha presença, ainda que em silêncio, que quase parecia ser um homem.

Foram apresentados pelo dono da casa, casualmente, mas não houve nada de casual no seu olhar ou no sorriso que ela lhe deu.

"Esta é Gin, uma das sacerdotisas do templo Ísis Plúsia."

"Draco"

"Encantada", ela falou, e esta palavra poderia definir a forma como ela usava sua voz.

"Draco é um de meus melhores comerciantes" gabou-se o anfitrião. "Gin está aqui de sobreaviso, acompanhando minha esposa."

"Já lhe disse que é desnecessário, mas ela não deixa de querer minha presença. Eu vi que tudo correrá bem e que a criança não nascerá antes que a lua torne a encher no céu, mas ela não me dá ouvidos. O que não é de todo incomum em mulheres grávidas, que a verdade seja dita."

Ela sorria para ele, apesar de estar falando com o outro homem, que riu e concordou antes de deixá-los sozinhos.

"Sente-se, Draco" ela falou, e ele sentiu-se constrangido por estar obedecendo o comando de uma mulher, mas sentou-se do mesmo jeito, no divã ao lado do banco que ela ocupava.

Conversaram, longamente, sobre costumes e sobre a cidade, sobre conhecimentos e idéias, e ele jamais tinha pensado que uma mulher poderia ser interessante – embora tivesse uma esposa apropriada e bela, fértil e recatada. Astória era tão diferente desta sacerdotisa quanto um cavalo é diferente de uma árvore.

"Você é uma mulher estranha."

"Você sabe pouco sobre mulheres."

"Eu sei o suficiente sobre a natureza delas para saber que não costumam ter a capacidade de conversar sobre tais coisas."

"Somos mais que capazes de conversar sobre qualquer coisa que estejam dispostos a nos ensinar, mas raramente se dão este trabalho."

"Eu não sei, talvez você realmente seja diferente das demais."

Ela riu, e havia amargura em seu riso.

"E o que você _sabe_ afinal?"

"Só sei que nada sei" respondeu, citando Sócrates, e ela riu concordando com a cabeça. "É sempre a melhor resposta."

"Eu achei que a melhor resposta fosse 'conhece-te a si mesmo"

Ele sorriu, debochadamente.

"É um bom conselho, o melhor que Delfos é capaz de dar. Sei que todas as demais coisas são especulações e falsidades. Não há nada que a mente iluminada pela razão não possa alcançar, nada além de sonhos sem sentido."

"Mas quando você olha nos meus olhos... Você não sabe?"

"O que eu sei é que você é a mulher mais próxima da Ideia de mulher que eu já conheci."

"É o destino – nós sempre nos encontramos – e eu te trouxe através do mar, com meus encantamentos."

"Isso não existe, a mágica é um desafio vazio. Não há nada de extraordinário no que as pessoas chamam de mágica – apenas talentos naturais para isto ou aquilo, mas nada de sagrado ou fora do comum nisto. Algumas pessoas podem fazer sapatos, outras pessoas podem ler, e outras podem correr mais rápido que os demais. E você chama de magia, mas não tem nada formidável a respeito disto. A maior pare dos feitiços e encantamentos não servem para nada a não ser para entreter aqueles que não sabem como fazer melhor que isso, aqueles que não podem usar a razão para alcançar seus objetivos."

"Como você pode dizer uma coisa destas quando você não é apenas mágico, mas o pai e a fonte de todas essas coisas?"

"Eu não sou pai nem fonte de coisa alguma, senhora. Sou apenas um homem como todos os outros no mundo, com algumas habilidades que outros não tem."

"Você é muito mais do que isso. Você é especial."

"Todos tem algo de especial pois cada cópia falha é diferente. Mas isso é tudo – continuamos sendo falhos."

"Você deveria lembrar, garoto-dragão. Você devia lembrar de onde veio, e o que você _é_."

Ela levantou e pela primeira vez ele pensou que talvez estivesse errado em suas filosofias, pois ela não parecia consigo mesma, mas como um ser completamente diferente, capaz de despedaçar almas apenas por olhá-la. Ela olhou para ele, e parecia que tinha arrancado o coração de seu peito. Suas mãos tocaram a testa dele, como em uma benção, mas não havia benção alguma no que ela fez: conjurar imagens que partiram sua mente. Toda sua vida era uma mentira, todas as suas crenças, pois ele podia ver coisas que não deveriam ter existido. Ele se viu, de novo e de novo, um homem velho em uma cabana, um jovem andando para sua morte pelo bem de seu povo, um sacerdote, um asceta, um homem comum, todas as vidas destruídas por essa mulher, pela forma como a amava, pela mágica que corria em suas veias.

Ele se sacudiu e olhou pra ela, incrédulo.

"Por que você fez isto?"

"Você precisava saber."

"Você mais uma vez partiu as leis da existência. Não consegue respeitar o fluxo natural das coisas? Algum dia, _sacerdotisa_, pensou em como e porque eu cheguei aqui hoje? Todos temos coisas que devem ser aprendidas. Você trouxe a desgraça para mim e para você mesma."

"Eu te mostrei a verdade."

"A verdade é uma questão de ponto de vista, você ainda não aprendeu isso? _Isso_ não foi a verdade. Isso foi manipulação – você está tentando me ganhar pelos meus sentimentos. Eu não sou sentimental – sou um homem racional. Eu penso antes de fazer as coisas e acredito que pensar é a melhor forma de garantir uma existência pacífica e plena. Talvez você devesse tentar fazer isso."

"Não me ofenda, _mercador_."

"Você destruiu minhas memórias por um desejo fútil de reconhecimento. Eu não sou um brinquedo, e não vou cair nos seus braços cheios de amor – eu finalmente aprendi a lição. Ficarei tão longe de você quanto for possível. Pelo meu bem, pelo seu bem, e pelo bem de todos."

"Você está tentando fugir de quem você é."

"E você está conseguindo repetir os mesmos erros. Não desta vez. Não haverá nenhuma cidade destruída, nenhuma família partida, não haverá nada que me ligue a você. Nós acabamos antes mesmo de começar – e a culpa disto é sua. Agora está acabado para sempre."

"Pense bem no que diz, você pode se arrepender de suas palavras."

"Você deveria ter pensado bem antes de me mostrar tudo isso. Eu te vejo agora, e você é a tentação desse mundo, querendo me fazer adorar algo neste lugar imperfeito. E eu digo que não vai mais acontecer."

E ele foi embora, ambos os corações partidos, uma corrente esticada até o ponto de arrebentar. Como a Deusa que servia, ela tornara-se viúva antes que se consumasse qualquer coisa.

Ela tinha errado.

E ele tinha estado certo.

Mesmo em círculos existem sempre acontecimentos inesperados.


	8. Focul Sacru

**Focul Sacru**  
_(circa 106 DC)_

Draco Lucius era um oficial competente. Sabia exatamente o que precisava fazer, e agia com firmeza. Era respeitado pelos seus iguais, idolatrados pelos seus subordinados. Tinha capacidade de planejar bem seus ataques, e pulso para garantir que nenhum de seus soldados se tornaria um rebelde ou cometeria um erro que pusesse todos em risco. Era firme e, frequentemente, letal.

Seu pai, o senador Lucius Lucius não perdia uma chance de deixar claro para todos o quanto tinha orgulho do filho. Dizia que o rapaz era quase um César, que suas habilidades não eram menores na política que na batalha, e que não poderia temer a morte, a não ser pelo pesar de não poder ver o que o filho faria quando assumisse seu lugar de direito.

Draco não apreciava muito toda essa pompa, embora gostasse de sentir o carinho do pai. Lucius era um velho estóico, e não importava o que ele disesse, não mudaria de opinião. Ele não dava grandes ouvidos ao que o Imperador dizia - insistia que Trajano era apenas um menino, ainda que tivesse subido ao poder através de suas glórias em batalha - falava que não tinha a maleabilidade necessária para a verdadeira política, a educação tão enfatizada por toda a vida de Draco.

E justamente por essa educação, o rapaz não ficava tão feliz com todos esses anúncios. Trajano tinha vencido outros três pretendentes para assumir o trono imperial, e nada indicava que fosse apreciar o excesso de habilidade por parte de um dos seus oficiais. Pelo contrário, temia que louvor demais o impedisse de subir a um posto mais elevado, como Governador ou Procurador. Ficara bem claro nos últimos dez anos que procurar ser grande demais gerava inimigos demais, e disputas de poder não traziam benefício algum ao império como um todo.

Não que Trajano fosse como Domiciano, não era um autocrata nem um tirano. Mas certamente não apreciaria ouvir seu pai o louvando como o próximo pai do império enquanto o próprio imperador não tinha filho algum para sucedê-lo.

Todas estas coisas passavam pela cabeça de Draco enquanto ele ouvia com atenção os planos que estavam sendo traçados para a conquista da Dácia. Não era admissível que aqueles bárbaros se rebelassem mais uma vez, ao mesmo tempo, a última campanha contra o reino - a primeira de Draco - quase tornara-se um fracasso.

Pensava em como diria para Astória que estava de partida e provavelmente não voltaria à tempo de ver seu filho nascer - se é que voltaria, mas tais coisas não devem ser ditas a mulheres enquanto carregam crianças, elas já são capazes de imaginar o suficiente por elas mesmas, não havia motivo para lembrar dos perigos que correria. Não era um covarde. Estava habituado as durezas da vida militar, e mal podia se lembrar do tempo em que não as enfrentara.

Pensava em como obteriam a vitória.

Talvez fosse uma boa idéia sacrificar um touro para Mitra. Diziam, afinal, que ele era o deus dos soldados, o deus da vitória. Ainda que não fosse um bom deus romano, ele iria lutar próximo as suas terras, e agradá-lo jamais seria demais.

Riu, imaginando o que seu pai falaria disto. Ele nunca aprovara as crendices dos soldados comuns, mas Draco vivera muito mais tempo entre eles e sabia que, por mais que soasse tolo, algumas coisas realmente funcionavam. Fosse por conta de poderes maiores ou simplesmente porque aumentavam a confiança, geravam bom resultados. E em uma batalha, bons resultados são o que contam.

Era especialmente difícil estar seguindo para um conflito que já tinha começado. Haviam quase dois meses que a Flavia Felix estava se envolvendo em pequenos combates tentando aproximar-se da capital dos Dácios. Ser chamado para um cerco não era algo que animava grupo algum. Cercos eram sujos e deixavam os homens doentes. Muito pouca ação, o que muitas vezes gerava brigas internas - não se seus homens fossem brigar, claro, mas podia ser difícil controlar tantos grupos diferentes sob tantos centuriões.

Seria uma longa marcha, companhando o Danúbio desde onde este encontrava o Reno até a tão falada Sarmisegetusa. Draco costumava sentir-se irritado com serem movimentados por distâncias tão grandes - certamente haviam legiões mais próximas do que eles, e com menos problemas em sua fronteira! - mas desta vez sentia-se animado. As histórias contavam que a cidade jorrava de ouro e prata, os soldados falando animados sobre as maravilhas que poderiam encontrar, e ele apenas sentia-se divertido.

Parecia que cada passo que dava não o levava para mais longe de casa, e sim para mais perto. Podia sentir, em um formigar leve de suas mãos, que passaria muito tempo entre aquelas montanhas e florestas. Sua vida era ali. Os mais velhos implicavam dizendo que ele estava sofrendo da síndrome do pai de primeira viagem, que fica feliz em ver-se longe da esposa grávida, mas não tinha absolutamente nada a ver com Astória.

Não importava para ele se dentro da cidade jorravam fontes de vinho tinto ou se os arcos das casas comuns eram feitos de prata. O caminho até lá parecia ser feito de ouro, de uma mistura de climas e vidas diferentes, de uma paz que negava a guerra para a qual se preparavam naquele momento.

Sempre pensaria naquela longa marcha como sua última chance de paz.

Não tinham fontes de vinho. Não tinham sequer água depois que o exercito cortara completamente o abastecimento da cidade. Draco tinha dúvidas sobre a possibilidade de ganharem antes, mas certamente eles não sobreviveriam de puro ar. Eram talentosos, bons guerreiros, e não meros selvagens. No entanto, estava evidente que os romanos eram mais espertos.

Poderia ter sido mais simples, sem dúvidas. A cidade queimara até não restar quase nada, certamente nada de valor tinha sobrevivido ao saque. Nem mesmo o rei, que preferira o suicidio à prisão. Draco não podia fingir que não tinha certa simpatia pela atitude do sujeito. Antes morto do que preso como um animal na jaula.

O fim de uma batalha é sempre algo horrível, mas já não o chocava tanto assim. Apenas tentava manter o controle para que os espólios fossem bem divididos, para que nada daquilo que pudesse ser útil para eles fosse arruinado, e que dois homens não se bateriam a respeito de uma coisinha bonita qualquer que certamente não estava interessada em nenhum dos dois.

Estava apenas andando, garantindo que tudo estivesse seguindo curso comum, quando percebeu uma pequena comoção. Caminhando diretamente, ele achou um homem de cabelos bagunçados e olhos verdes fazendo de tudo para proteger sua mulher com uma espada cega. Era habilidoso, mas estava em uma desvantagem de três para um. Normalmente, teria encorajado os rapazes a procurarem alguma presa menos problemática, mas o outro afundou o crânio de um novato com o punho da espada. A raiva subiu a cabeça, e com três movimentos fluidos, ele tinha transpassado o pescoço do sujeito com sua espada, sem que ele mal visse de onde surgira o agressor.

O sangue quente espirrou e a garganta fez terríveis sons afogados. A moça que ele tentava esconder parecia uma das sacerdotisas de Persefone ou das demais deusas do submundo, coberta do sangue vermelho e vivo de seu amante. Ela gritara tentando avisá-lo, mas agora apenas olhava com incredulidade para a cena em torno de si.

"Vão embora. Arrangem algo para fazer. E lembrem: seu amigo morreu porque vocês preferiram brincar de lutinha a fazer alguma coisa decente. Existem tendas a serem montadas, comida a ser cozinhada. O acampamento não está pronto e ainda assim tem um monte de vocês nas ruas passeando como matronas a procura de fitas. Vão!"

Os dois soldados sairam sem nenhuma palavra e o que poderiam responder, na verdade? Um comando daquele de um superior era uma ordem clara que não poderia ser contestada sem penalidades na corte marcial. Depois de observar os dois saindo por alguns instantes, virou-se para a jovem coberta de sangue.

"Venha".

Ela parecia pronta para argumentar, mas reconhecendo a inutilidade diante da cidade arruinada, abaixou a cabeça e andou ao lado dele. Ele podia ver que sua roupa era de um bom linho, e ela certamente não era apenas uma camponesa qualquer. Talvez pudesse trazer boas informações à eles que garantiriam uma vitória mais completa que aquela destruição desesperada de uma cidade abandonada por sua guarda. Afinal, vagando ou não, continuavam sendo um exercito e, portanto, uma ameaça.

E nenhum romano decente estaria disposto a ir embora deixando uma ameaça para trás.

Dois dias depois chegaram as notícias: Decebalus estava morto. Alguns diziam que fora sua própria espada, outros que tinha sido pego, e uma grande confusão se espalhava pelo acampamento. A pequena ruiva observava tudo com grande cautela e sem dizer uma única palavra, o que deixava Draco com arrepios. Nunca conhecera uma mulher calculista em toda sua vida.

Logo, as histórias tomaram forma de realidade: Tiberius Maximus, um veterano da legião que estivera seguindo o rastro do rei o encontrara morto. Estava claro que tinha cometido suicídio, e Draco ficou indeciso entre rir de sua covardia ou admirar a força que o permitira morrer em seus próprios termos. O velho soldado trazia consigo a cabeça e a mão da figura real, e todos lhe davam vivas com animação. Logo ele estaria a caminho do imperador, com direito a uma condecoração por sua participação na guerra, e alegrava ao rapaz vez os velhos e experientes sendo admirados por seus contínuos esforços.

Mas, os olhos da garota cheios de lágrimas o pertubaram. Era claro que ela confiara e amara seu rei, se não de uma forma perversa, com a sinceridade leal que costumava ser exclusividade dos homens. Limpando os olhos, ela fitou-o, firmemente, e levantando-se em um gesto firme e cheio de energia, falou:

"Diga-me o que quer."

Não sabia se estava mais surpreso com ela falar ou com o fato que claramente sabia latim. Seu olhar era destemido, e de todas as coisas, aquela era a mais impressionante.

"O que quer dizer?"

"Você me aprisionou. Não me tocou. Não é normal. Claro que quer alguma coisa."

Os dois se olharam por um longo tempo, ela claramente desafiando-o sem palavras, a admitir seus motivos quando mesmo para ele pareciam confusos.

"Agora que seu rei está morto é que quer falar? Acha que isso vai salvar sua pele?"

"O exercito dele continua nas florestas, pronto para emboscá-los. O tesouro dele continua intocado, e guerras custam caro. Ele pode estar morto, sim, mas esta guerra não está ganha, oficial, não para Trajano. Ele não vai se contentar com promessas e metades desta vez. Ele vai querer a Dácia inteira."

Era óbvio que ela tinha razão, mas ele estava surpreso com sua habilidade de análise. Que tipo de garota era aquela, já tão sabida dos modos e dificuldades da vida? Que garota era aquela que sabia tanto sobre o imperador, seus modos e objetivos? Como poderia ser tão fria e ao mesmo tempo, tão leal?

"E você me entregará estas coisas? Quer que eu acredite que sabe o que..."

"Meu rei está morto" ela respondeu, olhando para ele. "E eu hei de seguí-lo na morte, oficial. Não tenho nenhum amor pelo comando romano, ou me preocupo com o que será dos exercitos perdedores. Agora sei que meu rei gostaria de ver os traidores revelados por aquilo que são."

"Então não é traição da sua parte?"

Ela inclinou a cabeça lentamente, observando por um instante.

"Estou fazendo o que ele muitas vezes me disse que deveria ser feito em caso de derrota, como ele cumpriu sua palavra."

"Era amante dele?" perguntou o loiro, e ela riu.  
"Nem dele nem de homem nenhum, não posso pertencer a ninguém que não à Deusa. E foi por isso que estava sendo protegida quando me encontrou."

Uma vestal, ou algo parecido. Não era de se surpreender que um homem estivesse disposto a duelar contra três por sua honra.

"Mas se o rei está morto, é hora que eu me torne uma mulher, pela primeira e única vez."

"O que quer dizer?" ele perguntou, a boca seca.

A ruiva o olhava com calma.

"Se me libertar - e eu sei que o fará, soldado, vejo isso em teus olhos - eu deverei subir com um homem de meu povo até a montanha onde o fogo sagrado é guardado, e retirar dele parte do combustível. O corpo do rei será colocado na pira, e enquanto o libertamos para a morte, eu e o homem celebraremos a vida, antes de nos entregarmos também a fogueira e a libertação final."

Ele a olhou, horrorizado. Eram barbaros, costumes absurdos, como poderiam desperdiçar assim uma vida humana? No entanto, era da política do império permitir que as pessoas mantivessem suas religiões, desde que não fossem danosas para os cidadões romanos. Diante de seu silêncio chocado, ela falou.

"Procure um homem chamado Bicilis. Ele de tudo sabe, e sem dúvida falará com vocês."

E, ela estava certa. Ele a deixaria ir.

Não sabia explicar exatamente porque fora com ela. Estava dispensado por uma semana, fora o que dissera seu general, uma pequena folga. E lá estava ele, acompanhando a garota que conseguira o direito de ter o resto do corpo de seu rei para a cerimônia tradicional e um tolo dácio qualquer que ia com ela para realizar os procedimentos apropriados.

A montanha de Lespezi não era o lugar mais atraente do mundo, mas podia entender porque era considerado um local sagrado. Havia uma qualidade diferente no ar dali, e os passos da garota - Ginevra, ele descobrira - adquiriam um ritmo quase irreal conforme caminhava em direção ao santuário. Os ventos frios cortavam naquele principio de inverno, mas ela mal parecia sentí-los, murmurando preces sem parar em uma espécie de transe.

Não era um local grandioso, mas havia uma inegável dignidade em seu santuário. A chama que serviria de pira funeral para o rei não era uma mera fogueira, mas um sistema complexo de alimentações da chama que não bruxuleava, protegida pelas paredes de pedra. Estava claro que aquele era um local antigo e sagrado, provavelmente mais antigo que os próprios dácios.

Ginevra despiu os restos mortais do rei enquanto entoava um cantico. Draco não era capaz de entender as palavras, mas os sons eram triste e lamentosos o suficiente para tocarem seu coração. Ele encolheu-se enquanto ela o lavava com água e untava com óleo. Seus ornamentos reais tinham sido tomados pelo Imperador, mas não parecia importar muito a garota agora, ainda que tivesse rangido os dentes e chorado amargamente quando soubera.

Ele ajudou o rapaz a colocar o corpo do rei no altar cheio de fogo, sob a supervisão cuidadosa da ruiva. Ela silenciou-se por alguns instantes, e os dois homens abaixaram a cabeça, embora ela continuasse a observar o morto de frente.

A mudança foi súbita, mas era claro que o pesar que os acompanhara naquela subida fora embora. As chamas subiram mais altas, e os incensos encheram o ar enquanto ela cantava e dançava alegremente com as roupas balançando em véus. Seus passos eram sensuais, e não estavam direcionados a ele, mas ao rapaz.

"Vá embora" ele alertou, olhando para Draco, mas este mal conseguia tirar os olhos dela. "Já viu o suficiente, senhor, vá embora!"

Mas os véus tinham caído no chão, exibindo os cabelos ruivos e brilhantes à luz do fogo. O corpo inteiro dela parecia mal coberto por transparências, mostrando e escondendo, e ele nunca se sentira tão atraido por mulher nenhuma, embora já não pudesse contar quantas tivera em sua vida.

Os cachos rubros se esparramavam pelas costas semi-nuas, e ela dançava olhando o jovem com claro desejo. Era um rapaz sem graça, e ele sentiu uma súbita raiva. Ginevra exibia os seios cheios de sardas para eles, chamando-os, instigando-os, como se ela não fosse mais uma mera garota, mas a própria Vênus, tamanha a tentação.

"Vá você." ordenou, empurrando-o para longe.

"Você não sabe o que diz" ele alertou. "Este é o caminho para a morte, senhor."

"Vá embora, garoto" rosnou, com raiva, e em nenhum momento a garota pareceu se importar com a conversa dos dois.

Mal o jovem saiu, obedecendo-o com receio, ela soltou os véus que lhe serviam de saia, ficando completamente nua. Ainda dançava, e sorria misteriosamente enquanto se aproximava dele e começava a despir-lhe da roupa.

Não demorou a ajudá-la, feliz de se ver livre das roupas, louco para responder seus desejos. Claro que não tinha intenção alguma de morrer, mas podia muito bem controlar uma garotinha depois de ter saciado sua vontade. Ela era linda demais para ser desperdiçada em um camponês sem graça.

Ele não esperava nada dela, mas apesar de uma virgem jurada, era claro que ela aprendera mais que o suficiente. Afinal, se seu dever era levar um homem até a morte, ela deveria saber enlouquecê-lo, e ela o fazia sem esforços. Ele sentiu-se perdido nos braços e pernas que o soltavam e apertavam junto com tantos outros músculos secretos, fazendo-o mal conseguir se controlar.

Ginevra tinha olhos de fogo e a voz doce que saiu da música cantada da tentação para as melodias ofegantes do amor. Não tão ofegantes quando gritadas, ela o puxava por inteiro, cabeça, corpo, cabelos, como se ele pudesse entrar todo dentro dela. O sangue não parecia incomodá-la, pois como uma mítica amazona ela cavalgava para a batalha, louca como uma guerreira, mas não era ira: era prazer. Os olhos dele se arregalaram ao vê-la desfazer-se em sons, cores e movimentos que jamais soubera que uma mulher era capaz de ter, tão mais do que os fingimentos óbvios das prostitutas do exército.

Não havia como evitar entregar-se também ao prazer, perder-se na forma como sua carne ardia junto à dela, e fechou os olhos, bento de emoção. Não viu a adaga dela abrir seu pescoço, e sua última sensação foi a glória de estar completamente ligado à ela.

Nunca descobriram o que aconteceu com o oficial, mas ainda haviam partes do exercito inimigo, e não era de todo estranho que tivesse sido capturado e morto no meio daquelas pequenas batalhas. Ninguém deu atenção à volta do menino escravo que partira com ele, seus olhos profundamente marcados pelo que vira, o encontro dos corpos divinos, a morte abençoada, e a entrega voluntária de Ginevra à própria pira.

E, nas montanhas romenas, seu corpo foi completamente consumido.


	9. Separando Kekchi

**Separando Kekchi**  
_(circa 400 DC)_

Todos consideraram um excelente presságio quando eles nasceram: gêmeos, para relembrar a casa real de que tinham vindo dos deuses. Nem mesmo o fato de serem um menino e uma menina afetara de forma alguma a alegria na cidade: afinal, quem poderia dizer se eram homens ou mulheres os semi-deuses? Certamente eles poderiam escolher. O pai deles nunca esteve mais feliz do que quando observou suas duas crianças, e apesar dos conselhos de que homenageasse os gêmeos divinos, nomeando-os de Hunapuh e Xblanque, ele negou: não desafiaria os deuses, nem os pediria mais provas. A vida inteira das crianças reais era uma dedicação aos deuses, e exigir e querer mais seria um pecado.

Ele os chamou por nomes que decretavam exatamente suas esperanças para o futuro dos dois: o dragão, a pura. Pois a cidade precisaria de um bom comandante maya, um dragão que afugentasse todos os inimigos e forasteiros que viviam rondando, mesmo naquele rico tempo. Quanto a uma jovem, nada poderia ser mais interessante do que se manter leal e digna, e embora muitos anos se passassem, não teria outro destino que não um casamento no qual deveria manter-se fiel mesmo que não aprovasse a escolha.

As crianças não se davam muito bem, e viviam brigando. Outros irmãos vieram, mas nenhum dos dois deu lá grandes atenções. Não viviam um com o outro, não viviam um sem o outro: estavam o tempo inteiro em um grande e complicado jogo de gato e rato, pregando peças e ofendendo um ao outros. Outros pais teriam achado inconveniente, outros nobres seriam censurados por permitir tais comportamentos em crianças, mas aqueles eram os primogênitos do rei: tudo podiam, tudo tinham.

E se os anos pareciam passar rápido demais para o Rei e a Rainha, trazendo a velhice e o crescimento daqueles que um dia tinham sido bebês em seus colos, para os dois parecia que aquele tempo nunca iria acabar.

Mas, claro, isto não era verdade. Todo começo é o prenúncio de um fim, e o tempo não para para ninguém, nem mesmo para os descendentes dos deuses. E chegou o momento em que a natureza clamou que já não eram iguais.

Na verdade, foi a primeira separação que tiveram. Uma separação sentida, marcada, firme. Ele foi arrastado para fora do quarto ao nascer do sol, enquanto ela tinha estado fora por toda a noite, sem explicar nada. Não se falaram, não se viram, e mesmo que pudessem, o que poderiam dizer? Finalmente percebiam o quanto eram diferentes na vida, ainda que fossem consubstanciais.

E quando puderam encontrar-se, dias depois, parecia que o tempo tinha rodado mais rápido do que jamais esperaram. Eram, agora, um homem e uma mulher, de lados opostos de uma mesa, e impossíveis de serem reconciliados completamente. Havia mistério nos olhos dela, os cabelos cobertos, as palavras contidas. Havia ferocidade nos olhos dele, os cabelos cortados curtos demais, os gestos comedidos.

Eles sabiam que nunca mais seria a mesma coisa, e aquilo abriu um buraco em seus corações, mas nada demonstraram. Nunca mais haveria aquela liberdade completa um com o outro, a desconfiança do desconhecido deixara de ser uma brincadeira para tornar-se a cruel realidade. Ainda se amavam acima de todas as coisas, mas jamais estariam confortáveis para demonstrar isso.

Em seus novos quartos, agora separados, eles choraram a noite.

Mas de nada iria adiantar, pois todo sol produz chuva e toda chuva termina com um dia de sol, e era necessário que assim fosse para que o mundo fosse mundo.

Era preciso para o mundo que ele seguisse e aprendesse a ser rei, que ela seguisse e aprendesse a ser uma mulher, uma rainha, administradora de sua casa. Tinham caminhos diferentes e nada mais que olhares trocados, já sem a cumplicidade de antes.

Aprenderam muita coisa, e com os dons que tinham passado de pai para filho, descobriram que o passado que se repetia voltava para atormentá-los. Já não podiam se encarar sem o rancor por coisas que tinham acontecido em outras terras e tempos, sob circunstâncias que não podiam entender, mas também não conseguiam perdoar.

Ela tinha dezesseis anos quanto foi preparada para o casamento, em outra cidade, tão distante, no limite do poder dos Maya. Ela foi vestida de branco e coroada com espigas de milho, preparada como uma boneca, cheia de uma solenidade jovial enquanto andava em direção ao seu destino. O véu cobria seu rosto, que seu marido não veria até o momento que a tomasse, e Draco sorriu, sentindo-se pela primeira vez realmente a vontade, pela primeira vez único, pela primeira vez original.

Pela primeira vez só daquela forma.

Ele a enviara para longe, fizera questão de escolher o noivo, convencera seus pais contra todos os conselheiros, vendera sua irmã por um preço baixo, cobrando a vingança por uma traição que não acontecera entre os dois irmãos, mas entre dois amantes.

Não soube que ela chorava sob o véu.

Ela jamais o deixaria ver o quanto aquilo a machucava, manteria-se resignada e firme, sem falar uma única palavra de afeto, sem demonstrar nenhuma desesperança. Mesmo assim, sabia que seu coração estava se partindo e que jamais deixaria de pensar nele, que nenhum homem em sua vida viria na frente de seu irmão.  
Ele não diria, mas ela sabia que para ele também seria assim.

Só rezava e agradecia pelo tempo não parar.

Estaria de volta, um dia.


	10. Asturland

**Asturland**  
_(circa 800 DC)_

Ela achou que nada poderia ser mais assustador que a longa viagem pelo mar revolto, mas mudou de idéia quando finalmente chegaram a terra. Ginevra já era uma mulher e conhecia os segredos da vida e da morte, mas nunca vira o fogo que era cuspido pela montanha e as nuvens negras que enchiam o céu sem chuva.

Não era fácil, mas ela não esperara uma vida fácil quando aceitou ir para uma nova colônia. Era melhor que a terra que tinham, constantemente invadida pelo mar, os rebanhos e colheitas destruídas pela água sem piedade.

Agora entendia porque eles tinham querido uma família de sacerdotes junto com eles: certamente aquela montanha era um mistério. Apertando a mão de seu marido, ela tentou parecer confiante.

"Eu posso sentir os deuses aqui" sussurrou Draco contra sua orelha. "Eles são fortes aqui, Ginevra. Estamos no lugar certo."

E ela também sentia, as linhas de poder correndo pela terra, cuspindo fogo em direção ao céu, como se não pudesse suportar a magia que carregavam, precisando de uma saída impressionante.

Os primeiros feitiços que tentaram rapidamente deixaram claro que ali era um bom lugar para fazer mágica. Todos pareciam mais completos, mais fortes, mais capazes. E algumas das experiências que antes falhavam, agora eram conseguidas com facilidade. Os deuses falavam com eles, não apenas pelo ranger da montanha, mas também pelas águas, pelo ar, por todos os poros de seus corpos.

De seus quinze filhos, sete nasceram já na nova terra. Todos eram como seus pais, a marca do dragão em suas palavras, o poder dos Astur em seus olhos. Todos bruxos, todos crescendo em saúde, todos vivendo em harmonia. Quando chegasse a hora, eles precisariam casar com garotas locais, fora da linhagem, mas isso não teria problema. Naquele lugar, não poderiam crescer sem ter o dom.

Ginevra e Draco sabiam que tinham, pela primeira vez, agido certo por todo o tempo, e deveriam colher os louros. Sem lágrimas, dramas ou traições, apenas aceitando o fato de que faziam parte um do outro, e que toda vez que se encontrassem, o mundo mudaria – para melhor, eles esperavam.

Tinham sido apenas _skalds_, mas agora eram mais do que isso – eram o senhor e a senhora da Terra, e, se ele podia sentir-se em casa nas geleiras pálidas, ela sabia que o calor do vulcão era um reflexo de quem ela era. Como encontravam-se no amor, a terra encontrava-se em extremos.

Os olhos tinham amor, e as mãos tinham poder – como fora no começo, como seria até o fim dos tempos.


End file.
